Coração Dourado - Fic Extra
by Umakaduka
Summary: Essa é uma continuação da fic Coração Vermelho, retratando o casamento e a lua-de-mel de Grell e William
1. Casamento

O sol entrou pela janela de cortinas vermelhas batendo no rosto envolto por longos fios escarlate. Grell já estava acordado há tempos, mas não faria nenhum bem levantar-se. Na verdade, ele nem conseguiu dormir direito de tão ansioso que estava. **"**_**É hoje**_**"**.

William, pela primeira vez em um bom tempo dormiu sozinho. Já estava com Grell há dois meses e chegou finalmente o grande dia. Ele estava nervoso com certeza, mas ainda não acreditava que iria se casar. E com um homem, apesar de Grell só ter o pênis para comprovar esse pequeno erro da natureza.

Quando já era a hora de começar os preparativos, Grell levantou-se e foi tomar banho. Tinha que relaxar o suficiente para não estragar o dia perfeito, afinal era seu casamento com Will. Sentiu um arrepio por todo o corpo só de pensar nisso.

Saiu do chuveiro enrolado em uma toalha rosa como uma verdadeira dama. Vestiu uma cueca vermelha, jogou a toalha na cama e sentou-se em frente a penteadeira para fazer a maquiagem e arrumar o cabelo. Estaria perfeito para _o grande dia._

William podia demorar mais, não usaria maquiagem ou qualquer vestido. Demorou-se para levantar, mas quando o fez foi direto para o banheiro tomar banho. Ficou embaixo do chuveiro frio com os olhos fechados, tentando não pensar no grande evento (tecnicamente) e simplesmente relaxar.**"Não é nada grande, só vai ser com um juiz dos shinigamis e Undertaker como testemunha, não precisa de nervosismo"**.

Saiu do banheiro sem toalha, pegou uma cueca box preta um tanto apertada e que destacava o volume entre as pernas que Grell desejava tanto. Sentiu a face corar quando o pensamento passou pela cabeça.

Grell vestiu o vestido vermelho liso. Não era um vestido de casamento propriamente dito, mas ainda assim tornava o corpo do shinigami ainda mais feminino. Passou um pouco de blush e aí sim estava pronto. Os cabelos estavam presos em um coque com alguns fios soltos, tornando-o delicado. Estava uma noiva perfeita e simples. Will vai gostar.

William estava com seu paletó de noivo, bem sofisticado e ao mesmo tempo simples, mantendo sua aparência séria de sempre.

Em uma pequena sala no prédio 2 dos shinigamis, estavam Ronald e Undertaker. Ronald recebeu autorização para fazer o casamento e Undertaker era o único convidado, servindo também de testemunha. William tivera a idéia de chamá-lo. Não gostaria jamais de convidar o demônio com quem Grell se agarrava antes, não mesmo.

William chegou no prédio, entrou no elevador e apertou o botão do 6º andar. Seu coração estava quase quebrando as costelas e saindo por aí de tão nervoso que estava. Não deveria sentir-se assim, estava vivendo com o ruivo há 2 meses como se já fossem casados, hoje seria apenas uma formalidade para fazer o outro feliz, ou melhor, deslumbrado. Respirou fundo e saiu do elevador tentando parecer relaxado. Entrou na sala 603 e encontrou as únicas 2 pessoas que sabiam do evento.

–Olá Ronald, Undertaker. Obrigada por estarem aqui hoje.

Ronald abraçou o amigo.

– Que nada Will, é um prazer. Estou muito feliz em ver que Grell finalmente conseguiu te conquistar. Admito que até eu já estava desacreditado que ele conseguiria.

Os dois riram. William virou-se para Undertaker e apertou-lhe a mão.

– Obrigada Undertaker. Sua presença é muito importante.

O funerário riu.

– Huum, espero que sim. Será um casamento inédito, não perderia esse evento jamais.

Os três ficaram na sala esperando a "noiva" chegar.

Grell saiu do carro em frente ao prédio 2. Estava com o coração na mão praticamente. Segurava um pequeno buquê de rosas vermelhas, tomou coragem e andou em direção ao elevador. Apertou o botão para o 6º andar e fechou os olhos, respirando fundo. Saiu do elevador, com os saltos ecoando no chão simples. Foi para a sala 603 e abriu a maçaneta, trêmulo.

Abriu a porta lentamente e os 3 já estavam lá: Ronald, Undertaker e o noivo, William. Sentiu o rosto corar e entrou lentamente. Will sorria para ele, como se visse a criatura mais bela do mundo.

Chegou onde eles estavam. William pegou sua mão delicadamente e puxou-o para mais perto. Viraram-se para Ronald e ele começou.

– William, aceita se casar com Grell Sutcliff ?

– Sim, aceito.

– Grell, aceita se casar com William T. Spears ?

– Mas é claro que aceito.

– Estão oficialmente casados em nome dos Shinigamis. Podem se beijar.

Grell virou-se para William, que agora era oficialmente seu. O moreno passou a mão pela nuca do ruivo e puxou-o para um beijo intenso. Guardara esse beijo especialmente para essa ocasião, deixando o ruivo totalmente surpreso com a voracidade com que era beijado. William então chegou os lábios perto de seu ouvido.

– Agora você é oficialmente meu, Grell.

O hálito gelado do moreno fez Grell arrepiar-se dos pés a cabeça.

Eles trocaram alianças e, como não havia muita cerimônia, foram para a lua-de-mel. William estava com um carro preto .

–Entre meu amor.

Grell sentou-se no banco do carona, enquanto William sentava-se no lugar do motorista.

– Aonde vamos ? – o ruivo perguntou

O moreno deu um meio sorriso.

– Vamos para um lugar especial. Sua lua-de-mel será inesquecível. Está pronto ?

–Sempre.


	2. Lua-de-mel

William dirigiu o carro preto pelo que pareceu um longo tempo. Seus dedos apertavam o volante de nervosismo, fazendo os nós dos dedos doerem. Seu coração estava quase saltando pela boca, tudo deveria sair perfeito.

Grell repousava a cabeça no encosto do banco e mantinha os olhos fechados. O cabelo vermelho se destacava no meio do cinza do interior do carro. "O que Wiru fez de tão especial ?" Estava nervoso e cheio de expectativas. Não seria sua primeira noite com o moreno, mas definitivamente seria diferente, agora eles estavam casados.

William parou o carro na frente de um chalé que ficava fora da cidade, sem vizinhos ou nada por perto.

– Escolhi esse lugar porque ninguém vai nos incomodar. Seremos só nós pelo tempo que quiser.- falou com um meio sorriso

Abriu a porta do seu lado e saiu, as pernas meio bambas. Foi para o outro lado e abriu a porta do passageiro para que Grell pudesse sair. Andou em direção à porta do chalé de madeira, pegou uma chave do bolso do paletó e destrancou a porta. Manteve-a aberta, esperando o ruivo entrar.

– Grell, acenda a luz. – a voz estava trêmula

O ruivo tateou a parede em busca do interruptor. Quando acendeu as luzes, o queixo caiu de choque: todo o chalé estava decorado com detalhes brancos e vermelhos. No quarto, que estava com a porta aberta, havia uma cama king size com a roupa de cama completamente vermelha e os travesseiros em forma de coração. No criado mudo, um balde cheio de gelo e uma garrafa de champagne, com copos ao lado. Um dos corações, o do meio, era dourado e com duas alianças bordadas nele.

Grell piscou freneticamente tentando afastar as lágrimas que insistiam em aparecer.

–Você preparou tudo isso para nós, Wiru ?

William tinha fechado a porta e estava segurando o ruivo pela cintura. Passou uma mão pela bochecha dele.

– Claro. Você merece muito mais, nós merecemos.

Beijou-o delicadamente enquanto guiava-o em direção ao quarto. Sem interromper o beijo, deitou o ruivo na cama e ficou por cima dele, apoiando as mãos no colchão para controlar o peso. Grell já estava completamente entregue, mesmo antes do melhor momento começar. William deu um riso fraco, saboreando o gosto doce da língua do ruivo na sua. Afastou a cabeça devagar e deu um sorriso malicioso. Grell mordeu o lábio inferior.

– Não seja mau, Wiru.

– Jamais seria mau com você. Mas o momento certo ainda vai chegar. Vá tirar esse vestido. Ele é lindo, mas você fica melhor sem ele.

Deu uma piscadela e saiu lentamente de cima do ruivo para que ele fosse se trocar. Tirou o paletó, os sapatos e a calça até ficar apenas com a cueca Box preta. Abriu a garrafa de champagne e serviu nos dois copos. Sentou-se na cama com seu copo na mão, esperando pelo ruivo.

Grell apareceu pela porta quase do mesmo jeito que William, usando apenas uma cueca Box vermelha. Apesar de mais parecer uma mulher, seu abdômen era definido. Will olhou-o com malícia e passou a lambeu os lábios.

– Huum, está mais delicioso hoje, sabia ?

Grell corou e foi sentar ao lado do moreno na cama, que lhe passou uma taça com champagne. O ruivo bebeu devagar, enquanto deslizava a mão pelo abdômen muito mais definido de Will. Quando ambos tinham terminado de beber, o moreno colocou as taças no criado mudo, derrubou Grell na cama e passou o corpo por cima do ruivo, fazendo seus membros roçarem por cima do pano da cueca. Grell soltou um gemido baixo.

– Já está assim, Grell ? A tortura mal começou...

O shinigami ruivo olhou-o maliciosamente, passou a mão pelo abdômen do outro e deslizou até tocar seu membro rijo por cima do tecido preto. William mordeu o lábio, sufocando um gemido. Segurou os pulsos do outro e prendeu-os na cama de cada lado do corpo.

– Na-na-não, hoje o torturado vai ser você.

Passou o lábio rapidamente pelo do ruivo e levou-o ao pescoço. Deu chupões e leves mordidas. Foi percorrendo lentamente, com beijos, todo o caminho do pescoço até os mamilos de Grell. Beijou o mamilo esquerdo, fazendo movimentos circulares com a língua e dando leves mordidas. Soltou a mão do outro e acariciava o outro mamilo enquanto beijava o outro, depois trocava de lado. Grell soltava gemidos altos e arqueava levemente as costas.

–Aaah Wiru ! ...tão...bom – falava em meio aos gemidos

William passou as mãos pelos lados do corpo do outro e foi deslizando até tirar completamente a cueca vermelha e jogá-la em um canto do quarto. O membro de Grell já estava ereto e Will olhou-o com malícia. Grell corou,mordeu ainda mais o lábio e fechou as mãos imobilizadas.

William voltou a distribuir beijos pelo tronco do ruivo, demorando-se um pouco no umbigo do shinigami. Foi descendo devagar, até chegar ao membro do outro. Beijou-o por toda sua extensão até chegar à glande. Abocanhou o membro e começou a fazer movimento de sucção. Levantou o olhar e viu que Grell arqueava as costas e gemia alto de prazer. Aumentou o ritmo do movimento.

– Ah, Wiru...eu vou...eu vou...

William percebeu que o ruivo estava chegando ao ápice, mas não parou. E então Grell gozou na boca do moreno e desabou na cama, suado e ofegante. Will então soltou-o e lambeu os lábios até a última gota.

– Hoje você está animado Grell, e ainda mais delicioso que o normal.

Grell ainda estava ofegante, mas sorriu maliciosamente para o moreno. De repente, levantou-se e puxou a cueca do outro até os joelhos, tentando arrancá-las.

–Huum, apressadinho. – William riu

Grell olhou-o com ferocidade

–Você.em mim. agora

William mordeu o lábio e riu. Abriu as pernas do ruivo, que já se contorcia. Passou a mão pela coxa até chegar à entrada dele. Inseriu o dedo médio e começou a fazer movimentos circulares.

– Ahh Wiruuu, pare de ser tão mau.- ele gemia

William riu e inseriu mais um dedo, continuando com os movimentos circulares. Levantou o olhar para o rosto do ruivo, tirou os dedos e colocou-os na boca em um movimento sexy. Preparou sem membro já ereto e roçou na entrada no ruivo, fazendo-o gemer alto. Penetrou-o e começou a fazer movimentos de vai-e-vem devagar, ainda avaliando o rosto de Grell. Grell passou as mãos pelas costas do moreno e arranhava-a a cada estocada. William começou a aumentar o ritmo das estocadas cada vez mais. Os dois gemiam alto e chegariam ao ápice em pouco tempo.

– Wiru...Wiru...- Grell gemia

William encostou os lábios no ouvido do ruivo, sem parar com o movimento.

–Isso mesmo Grell, grita meu nome. Grita meu nome.

E então William chegou ao ápice e deixou o líquido quente derramar dentro do ruivo. Os dois tombaram na cama arfando e suados.

– Espero que essa lua-de-mel seja inesquecível para você, Grell.- falou William

Grell sorriu maliciosamente enquanto se recuperava.

– Jamais esquecerei. E vou fazer com que você também nunca esqueça.

Grell então passou as pernas por cima de William, ficando sentado em seu abdômen e prendeu seus pulsos enquanto roçava seu membro no peitoral do moreno.

A lua-de-mel durou uma semana.


End file.
